totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zoey
'''Zoey jest uczestniczką w Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy w drużynie Zmutowane Larwy. Przegląd Zoey po raz pierwszy widać w Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze!. Gdy jest przedstawiana przez Chrisa, pyta ona Mike'a czy cieszy się że tu jest, na co on odpowiada że dookoła jest tyle pięknych rzeczy (wskazując na Zoey). Później gdy Chris wysadza łódź i Staci zaczyna tonąć, Zoey razem z Mike'm w tym samym czasie próbują jej pomóc. Po chwili dyskusji kto ma uratować Staci, ta wciąga Mike'a do wody i Zoey ratuje ich oboje. Potem Zoey w konfesjonale wyznaje że jest bardzo podekscytowana występem w Totalnej Porażce i chce mieć na wyspie jak najwięcej przyjaciół. Zoey jest bardzo zdziwiona gdy Dawn odkrywa że miała ona samotne dzieciństwo i jest jedynaczką. Przybiega dokładnie w tym samym czasie co Mike i jest umieszczona w tej samej drużynie - Zmutowane Larwy. W pierwszej części wyzwania, gdy Mike wciela się w Chestera, Zoey jest zdezorientowana, myśląc że to był żart z jego strony. Potem w czasie zjazdu totemem z góry, Zoey prawie spada z niego i krzyczy do Mike'a by jej pomógł. Wtedy Mike wraca do siebie i ratuje Zoey. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają chroniąc Zoey od eliminacji. W Prawda albo laser rekina Zoey widać na początku odcinka gdy pyta Annę Marię jak udało jej się przemycić suszarkę do włosów, na co ona odpowiada że ukryła ją właśnie we włosach. W czasie drogi na wyzwanie Zoey rozmawia z Mike'm o filmach akcji. Podczas wyzwania Zoey dziękuje Brickowi gdy przyznał się do upokarzającej rzeczy, by zdobyć punkt dla drużyny. Witać ją również, gdy pociesza Mike'a gdy Jo się mu sprzeciwiła. W drugiej części wyzwania Zoey wraz z B ma konkurować na platformach. Na początku dobrze jej idzie, lecz potem jej platforma zostaje przegryziona przez zmutowane bobry i Zoey spada do błota. Gdy podaje larwę Mike'owi, przy dotyku mają romantyczną chwilę, która zostaje przerwana gdy larwa wymiotuje na twarz Mike'a, natomiast Zoey zostaje przeciągnięta do błota przez bobry. Gdy bobry znęcają się nad Zoey, ta na początku prosi bobry, by ją puściły, a gdy one tego nie robią, Zoey kopie je w krocze. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają dzięki Cameronowi chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Lód, lód dziecino Zoey na stołówce rozmawia z Mike'm, aż Mike zostaje uderzony łyżką i zmienia się w Chestera. Zoey przyjmuje zachowanie Mike'a jako żart i niezgrabnie śmieje się z tego. Podczas wspinaczki na górę, Zoey prawie spada z gałęzi, ale zostaje uratowana przez Mike'a. Oboje mają swoją romantyczną chwilę i wspinają się razem, aż zostają powaleni przez spadającego kamienie. Po upadku, Zoey namawia Camerona i Mike'a by poszukali czegoś w śmieciach co ułatwi im wspinaczkę. Zoey znajduje line z hakiem i zaczyna się wspinać. Mimo ich starań, ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają pierwsze wyzwanie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, Jo rozkazuje Zoey by razem z Brickiem i Anną Marią szli po flagę drużyny Toksycznych Szczurów. Po zauważeniu niezniszczalności włosów Anny Marii, Zoey i Brick używają jej jako obrony przeciwko śnieżkom Toksycznych Szczurów. Gdy Mike zmienia się w Vito, Zoey jest zszokowana jego agresywną postawą. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie chroniąc się od eliminacji. W Schwytani straceńcy Zoey zostaje wybudzona przez klakson tak jak inni zawodnicy. Gdy Zmutowane Larwy znajdują klucz, Zoey w konfesjonale wyznaje że Mike jest słodki i bardzo wspiera Camerona. Jednak Zoey wyraża też obawę odnośnie jego Anny Marii i Mike'a.]] ról. Chwilę potem Zoey jednak zostaje porwana przez pająka. Później jest załamana widząc pocałunek Anny Marii i Mike'a, który nie był sobą tylko Vito. Gdy pająk idzie by zjeść ją i Camerona, Zoey zaczyna krzyczeć co powoduje że Vito z powrotem zmienia się w Mike'a, a później w Svetłanę i ratuje wszystkich. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają wyzwanie. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji Zoey siedzi przygnębiona przez pocałunek Anny Marii i Mike'a. Na koniec nikt nie zostaje wyeliminowany, zamiast tego Chris przenosi Bricka do Toksycznych Szczurów. W Ahoj, załogo! Zoey w czasie pierwszego wyzwania pyta Mike'a dlaczego całował się z Anną Marią. On tłumaczy jej że to jego metoda aktorska, gdy nie wie co robi. Zoey prosi go więc by tak bardzo się nie wczuwał w rolę. Rozmawiając, Zoey stoi na kablu od kombinezonu będącej pod wodą Jo. Widząc to Anna Maria popycha Zoey. Zoey chce jej oddać, ale brudzi się kremem brązującym. Wtedy zezłoszczona Anna Maria pcha Zoey. Zoey upada a przy tym zrywa koszulę Mik'a zmieniając go w Vito, a wtedy Anna Maria przytula się do Vito. Smutna Zoey idzie na plażę i na piasku rysuje złamane serce. Rozmawia z Dawn, która mówi jej że Mike lubi ją najbardziej, co widać w jego aurze, a przynajmniej w części Mike'a. Zoey nie wie o co chodzi z częścią Mike'a, ale Dawn nagle znika. W konfesjonale Zoey wyznaje że w zachowaniu Dawn jest coś dziwnego. W czasie drugiego wyzwania Zoey steruje pontonem. Widząc podrywających się Annę Marię i Vito, Zoey robi się zła, więc Jo proponuje by użyła tej złości na wyzwaniu. Ostatecznie Zoey zaniepokojona, gdy mewowe działko Jo wybucha, rozbija ponton o skały. Mimo to i tak Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie. W Uciekający model Zoey jest rano w łazience z Anną Marią i Jo. Anna Maria naśmiewa się z włosów Zoey i pokazuje jak prawidłowo utrwalać fryzurę. Jo jednak ma w nosie pielęgnację i używa maszynki elektrycznej obrzydzając Zoey i Annę Marię. W czasie pierwsze wyzwania na trybunach, Mike wita się z Zoey i komplementuje jej włosy. Zoey jednak pyta, czy Vito nie woli fryzury Anny Marii. Później gdy drużyna decyduje się wybrać larwę jako modela, Zoey zgłasza się do przerobienia modela, gdy ubiór Anny Marii nie podoba się drużynie. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, na Wyspie Kości, Scott nabiera Zoey mówiąc że jest mu smutno z powodu eliminacji Dawn. Zoey wierzy Scottowi i pociesza go. W czasie ratowania Lindsay, Zoey zgłasza się do pójścia do Sasquatchanakwy by odwrócić jego uwagę, jednak Jo odrzuca jej propozycję, gdyż sama chce pójść. Potem Zoey wraz z Anną Marią malują Jo, jednak wkrótce przeszkadza im Chester. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy wygrywają wyzwanie i chronią się od eliminacji. Jednak i tak zostają zaproszeni na ceremonię. Gdy Chris zamienia zespołami Jo i Scotta, Scott wita Zoey, a ona wygląda na poddenerwowaną. W Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady Zoey jest zszokowana widząc nową osobowość Mike'a, Manitobę Smith. W czasie jazdy wagonikiem, Zoey jedzie z Anną Marią i Scottem. Gdy Anna Maria jest zła na Scotta za siedzenie na jej włosach, Zoey stara się ją opanować. Gdy Anna Maria zostaje zaatakowana przez coś i zanurzona w wodzie, Zoey jest przerażona i pyta Scotta co mają robić, ale ten każe jej się nie przejmować. Później Zoey i Scott spotykają Mike'a i Camerona. Wtedy uszczęśliwiona Zoey skacze na Mike'a i przewraca go, przytulając. Wszyscy razem dochodzą do kryjówki zmutowanych świstaków, gdzie atakują ich świstaki, lecz dzięki Brickowi, udaje im się wyjść bez problemów z opresji. Potem gdy Zoey niesie zmęczonego Camerona na rękach, atakuje ich kolejny świstak, więc Zoey prosi Mike'a o pomoc. Gdy Mike już dłużej nie może utrzymać świstaka, Brick pomaga Zmutowanym Larwom i ratuje ich. W podzięce gdy Brick zostaje wyeliminowany, Zoey, Mike i Cameron salutują mu na pożegnanie. W odcinku Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Manitoba Smith próbuje flirtować z Zoey nazywając ją "smakowitą babeczką". Widząc zmianę osobowości Mike'a, Cameron natychmiast reaguje. Wpycha Zoey do wody i zdejmuje Mike'owi kapelusz z głowy. Potem jednak, Mike wyciąga Zoey z wody. Zoey mówi mu, że ze wszystkich wcieleń, najbardziej lubi Mike'a. Mike jest bardzo szczęśliwy, jednak Zoey boi się, że Mike coś przed nią ukrywa, lecz ten zaprzecza. Gdy wściekła Dakota ze złości wyrywa i wyrzuca znak. Zoey zaczyna się bać Dakoty, więc ta przeprasza Zoey i chce się do niej przytulić. Zoey w konfesjonale cieszy się, że Dakota chce jej pomocy, ale obawia się jednocześnie o swoje zdrowie. Później, Zoey pociesza Dakotę. Zoey podaje Dakotę chusteczkę, ale ogromne gluty Dakoty obsmarkują głowę Zoey. Potem chwali Dakotę za uratowanie ich od Kła. Na bagnach, Dakota niesie w rękach Zoey, aż Scott wspomina, że Samowi pewnie brakuje już powietrza. Dakota staje się nerwowa i puszcza Zoey. Zoey dziękuje wtedy Scottowi za pomoc. Scott pokazuje w tajemnicy Zoey, że znalazł Oryginalną Głowę Chrisa McLeana. Zoey mówi, że to zaszczyt, że Scott obdarzył ją tak wielkim zaufaniem, natomiast Scott próbuje ją przekonać, że tylko jemu może ufać. Następnie Cameron i Mike próbują przekonać Zoey by głosowała na Scotta, ale Zoey broni go. Gdy na bagnach ogromny krokodyl zbliża się by zaatakować, Zoey nie może wspiąć się na drzewo i woła Mike'a o pomoc. Wtem Svetłana staje się z powrotem Mike'm i pomaga on Zoey. Gdy Mike wciąga Zoey na drzewo, zmutowany krokodyl zaczyna atakować, jednak Dakota przychodzi Zoey z pomocą i uderza krokodyla. Po zejściu z drzewa, Zoey chce pomóc Dakocie, ale reszta drużyna twierdzi, że da sobie radę sama. Gdy po wyjściu z krzewów, Mike przypadkowo zachacza bluzą o jedną z gałęzi przez co jego bluzka zostaje zdjęta i Mike zmienia się w Vito. Vito pyta gdzie jest Anna Maria co intryguje Zoey, ale Cameron szybko przychodzi Mike'owi z pomocą. Ostatecznie Zmutowane Larwy przegrywają wyzwanie i muszą wziąć udział w ceremonii eliminacji. Po wszystkim, Mike próbuje jeszcze raz przekonać Zoey o głosowaniu na Scotta, ale Zoey odpowiada, że jeszcze nie zdecydowała na kogo zagłosuje. Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Zoey pozostaje bezpieczna w programie, a wyeliminowana zostaje Dakota na którą głosowała Zoey, gdyż przyjaźń z nią zagrażała zdrowiu Zoey. W Grand Chef Auto, na początku odcinka Zoey próbuje wykopać swoje rzeczy spod gruzów, podchodzi do niej Mike i chcąc pomóc, daje jej zapasowe buty Bricka. Zoey dziękuje mu i mówi, że jest słodki oraz cieszy się, że Mike nie udaje już żadnych postaci. Jednak gdy Zoey wącha buty Bricka, mdleje i upada. Mike łapie ją i razem upadają na ziemie. Zoey dziękuje mu nazywając go "kołem ratunkowym". W konfesjonale Zoey wspomina, że Mike już bardzo dużo razy uratował jej życie i po raz kolejny dziękuje mu za to. Podczas pierwszego wyzwania, gdy Zoey szuka w wiadrze, nagle z wiadra coś się wynurza i łapie Zoey za włosy. Zoey zaczyna wołać Mike'a o pomoc. Gdy Mike musi pomóc Scottowi zamiast Zoey, Zoey jest zezłoszczona i w konfesjonale dziwi się, że olał ją żeby pomóc Scottowi. Zoey w końcu udaje się zdobyć klucz do gokarta walcząc z karaluchem z wiadra. W czasie drugiego wyzwania, wiewiórki przyczepiają się Zoey do włosów. Zoey prosi Mike'a o pomoc, ale ten musi pomóc Scottowi. W czasie wyścigu, Zoey prowadzi przez pierwsze dwa punkty. Będąc już przy trzecim punkcie, Zoey wspina się na szczyt totemu, gdy przyjeżdża Mike ze Scottem. Scott każe Mike'owi się podsadzić i wytrąca Zoey specjalnie. Mike chce pomóc Zoey, ale wtedy Scott po oznakowaniu totemu, zjeżdża prosto na Mike'a. Scott każe Mike'owi się dalej holować, ale Mike chce pomóc Zoey. Wtedy Scott zrywa koszulę Mike'a zmieniając go w Vito. Vito pyta Scotta, gdzie jest Anna Maria i Scott obiecuje mu, że jak go zaholuje, to mu pokaże. Więc Vito zostawia Zoey wiszącą na totemie i odjeżdża. Docierając pod Mount Chrismore, Zoey oznajmia Mike'owi, że między nimi koniec, choć nawet nigdy się nie zaczęło. Jednak gdy widzi Mike'a rannego, zaczyna jest przerażona i stara się go ocucić. Zoey jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Mike'a, aż Cameron mówi że walczy on ze swoimi osobowościami ujawniając przed Zoey tajemnicę. W końcu, Mike wygrywa i przejmuje kontrolę nad swoim umysłem. Budzi się i okazuje się, że wygrał ze swoimi osobowościami. Przyznaje się Zoey, że ma osobowość wieloraką i Zoey akceptuje go z nimi mówiąc, że będzie miała więcej Mike'ów do kochania. W końcu jednak Scott wygrywa i decyduje się wyeliminować Mike'a ku przerażeniu Zoey. Gdy Mike siedzi już na Miotaczu Wstydu, podchodzi do niego Zoey. Wtedy Mike daje jej na pamiątkę medalion. Chcą się pocałować, ale tuż przed tym Mike zostaje wystrzelony poza wyspę. Ciekawostki *Jest uczulona na psią sierść. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczestnicy Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Zmutowane Larwy Kategoria:Heroic Hamsters